Bound To Tomorrow
by Britedark
Summary: Bits and pieces of Kagome's and Inuyasha's lives together, after the end of the manga. Mostly written for LiveJournal prompts. #23: The Stalk - Aimiko (Inuyasha's daughter) is awake, and wants some attention...
1. Return Again

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Return Again**

Knowing he was still brooding over the fire, Kagome sought for the splash of red in the trees. But, only when she thought to miko senses, did she find Inuyasha.

She knelt beside him before Kikyo's shrine, noting the armful of late-blooming bell-flowers, and ignoring the frisson of uncertainty. He smiled briefly, but his eyes were sad.

Silent patience was rewarded. "Is there something about me, that attracts reincarnations?"

Reincarnations, _plural_? "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha started to place the gathered flowers about the shrine, one at a time, placing each blue blossom and green stalk with care. "Hikari," he said, mentioning the girl who had died in the fire. "She wasn't afraid of me, ever. Always had a big smile when she saw me. Tried to get me to go flower-picking with Rin and some of the others several times." He paused in his arranging for a moment.

"Kaede didn't recognize her, but I did. Last time, she was Korana. Kikyo was out with a bunch of little kids. Saw me in a tree; asked me to come down. I refused. Next thing I know, Korana's asking me why I didn't want to play. She … I ended up helping her pick flowers."

Kagome laughed. The pain in his eyes sobered her. "What happened?"

"She died. When Naraku attacked the village disguised as me." Tears welled. "I saw the flames, the panic, and only laughed. I didn't care. I didn't _know…"_

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome rose to her knees and wrapped her arm around him. "Don't blame yourself…"

He leaned back into her. "No. But … why did she come back? Why did she have to die so young, again?"

She tightened her grip. "I don't know why she died. But, why she came back … the souls that can see past the hanyo, that can see the strong, caring heart—perhaps that draws them back. They want to care for you, be with you, again and again."

"You really think so?"

Kagome clasped the hand reaching hers. "I came back, didn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is the longer version of a drabble posted to the LiveJournal community "At First Tweak," for the prompt "Splash." It was originally posted on March 27, 2011.

This story follows Aftermath (see story list, since I still can't get a direct link to work.)


	2. Love At First Cry

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Love At First Cry<strong>

It was love at first cry.

Inuyasha jittered and danced in place, unable to remain still, unwilling to move. When the newborn let out her first yowl, it was all he could do to not contest Kaede's barrier and break the door down. Beside him, Miroku chuckled, patted his shoulder, tried to make small talk, to no avail. Inuyasha panted, straining his senses, almost dizzy from hyperventilation.

The door slid open. Rin grinned saucily up at him. He didn't quite push her aside, but he had no memory of moving; his eyes fixed on Kaede. Looking up, she smiled, eyes crinkled in amusement. "Sit down, Inuyasha."

He dropped down beside. Picking up the infant, Kaede silently coaxed his arms into the right configuration. "Congratulations, Inuyasha," she said. "You have a daughter."

His and Kagome's. His. He brought the tiny girl up to his face, snuffling, taking in her odor. He licked her face, snuffled again, then lowered her enough study her.

She was his. Unquestionably his. Two white, limp ears nestled in a lavish thatch of white hair. Her eyes were closed, but her nose wrinkled as she snuffled him, and her mouth worked, as if to suckle.

_I will protect you,_ he promised silently.

_You will always be loved, you will always be safe, you will never be hungry, you will never be lonely. _She would have everything he had not, growing up.

_I will protect you._

_I will protect you forever._

Tessaiga thrummed.

The hanyo cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written for the prompt "Lavish" for the Issekiwa LiveJournal Community. It was posted originally on June 3, 2011, and took first.


	3. Sister

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Sister<strong>

Tucking his final report into an inside vest pocket, Shippo waved farewell to his friends and fellow kitsunes, jumped and transformed into the falcon form he'd been working on perfecting for the last year. It was much faster than his pink bubble form, but it also took intense concentration to hold to the form and maintain the speed.

He managed until mid-morning, before he lost control, and popped back to his usual form. He fell for several seconds, panting, then re-transformed into his more familiar bubble form. It drifted down to the ground next to a stream, where he popped back.

One drink, one snack, and one nap later, Shippo pulled out his report and looked at it, still feeling a sense of disbelief. How had he managed to go up two full ranks in the latest kitsune exam? He hadn't even planned to attend this year, with Kagome so heavily pregnant, and everyone praying that this time, she would make it to full term and birth a healthy, living baby. But, when the reminder leaf arrived, and he had declared his intention to stay home, Inuyasha had literally kicked him out of the hut, yelling that the kitsune should just leave and get out of his hair for a few days.

Shippo growled to himself, still annoyed. He knew that Inuyasha had wound up tighter and tighter as the pregnancy progressed: he'd never seen the hanyo as short-tempered as he'd been the last few months. But, still! He hadn't pranked Inuyasha since the pregnancy had been announced: he'd been trying to help! And that was the thanks he got?

_Inuyasha, I am so going to prank you, after the baby gets born,_ he thought to himself.

But, he couldn't suppress a shiver. _If_ the baby were born alive. It had gotten a lot further along than the first two. Kaede kept saying that everything looked good, but what if she were wrong? He had to get back!

… … …

It was late night when Shippo got back to the village. The kitsune dropped to the roof of Inuyasha's hut, panted for a few moments, and then closed his eyes, to better concentrate on eavesdropping on the what might be going on inside. He didn't want to go inside without knowing what was going on.

At first, he heard nothing. Well, it was late, and Kagome, at least, was apt to be asleep. And his ears weren't so sharp that he'd be able to hear breathing through the thick thatch.

"She's … so … beautiful …"

Shippo's eyes opened wide. That was Inuyasha's voice! Barely a whisper, but there was something about that voice that was—different. But, what?

"Yes, she is."

That was Kagome, sounding tired, but happy.

Tired? Happy?

Realization hit like a thunderbolt. It was here! The baby was here!

He scrambled down to the edge of the roof, jumped down, and threw back the shoji to bolt into the hut, only to slide to a stop as Inuyasha appeared in front of him with a snarl, claws and fangs at ready, ears flat.

"Eep!" Shippo flattened himself. "Sorry! Don't hurt me! I just got back, and I overheard—the baby's here, isn't it? I just want to see her! Please? Pretty please?"

Inuyasha breathed hard, twice, and then blinked and relaxed. "Keh. Stupid runt." He turned around. "Come on."

Shippo followed gingerly, not approaching the futon until Inuyasha had reseated himself and wrapped himself around Kagome. Kagome's arms were occupied, holding something to her breast. Lamplight glinted off a thatch of white hair. Eyes wide, on hands and feet, Shippo crept closer.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Welcome back, Shippo. How did the exam go?"

"Okay, I guess," Shippo replied absently, his attention fixed on the baby. "It's really here."

Kagome smiled. "She was a bit earlier than Kaede thought she'd be: she will be impatient, like her father."

"Keh!"

"And she looks just like him," she added.

Shippo's sense of mischief stirred. "Then, how can she be 'beautiful'? Everybody knows, that's the last word you'd use to describe Inuyasha—"

The hanyo growled. Kagome gave a soft laugh.

"I'd call him 'handsome', myself," she said. "But all babies are beautiful. Soon as she's finished eating, you'll see."

Shippo settled down to wait, watching avidly. He'd watched Sango and Miroku with their babies, of course. But, this was different. This was Kagome and Inuyasha. This was a white-haired little baby that smelled of milk and youkai and human.

The baby finished eating. Kagome held her to her shoulder, patting her back, until Shippo heard a tiny burp. Then she was being cradled on her back, again.

"Would you like to hold your new sister, Shippo?"

Shippo snapped his gaze to Kagome's face. "Sister?"

She smiled. "You're family, Shippo. Of course, she's your sister."

Wide-eyed, Shippo accepted the tiny infant. Golden eyes blinked sleepily at him, then slid closed. While holding the infant closely, the kitsune took in every detail of the tiny girl, smell and sight, from limp ears and white hair to tiny fingers and toes tipped with the hint of claws.

Something powerful welled up in him, bringing tears to his eyes. "Sister," he whispered. "_My_ sister."

He'd never had a sibling. His mother had died, then his father, leaving him alone. Inuyasha and Kagome had rescued him, taken care of him. He'd become fond of them, maybe even loved them, even imagined Inuyasha as an older brother, Kagome as almost a mother. But this …

"You're my sister," he declared softly. He could imagine the startled, even incredulous looks his kitsune friends would give him, if they heard, but he didn't care. "Inuyasha may be your papa, and Kagome your mama, but I'm your big brother. I'm going to take care of you, protect you. Even if something gets past Inuyasha, it won't get past me. Promise."

He heard Inuyasha snort at his promise, but cared no more for that, than for the imagined disdain of the other kitsunes. And when Kagome took the baby back, settling down to sleep, he found his hair being ruffled by a clawed hand, and then found himself in the middle of the futon, where he'd not been allowed before. And he knew, as he drifted off to sleep, that he truly did have a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written for the prompt "Eavesdropping", for the LiveJournal community "At First Tweak." It was originally posted on July 3rd, 2011. It placed second. (7/27/11)


	4. Sousobe

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ousobo**

Kaede looked fondly at the small family sitting formally before her. Kagome's face was rosy with health, marking her recovery after the prolonged birthing. Beside her, Inuyasha's expression had not yet lost the deep joy and amazement as he held his baby daughter Aimiko. She had slept throughout the brief naming ceremony, but her tiny, pricked ears had swiveled at each voice.

Their obvious, radiant joy had been a long time coming, and hard earned. Kaede tried not to think of the two tiny graves guarded by Jizo's statue, or the self-hating despair that Inuyasha had struggled against for months after the second stillbirth. Today was no time for darkness—

"Sobo-ue, is everything all right?"

Kaede blinked, chagrined to find her thoughts wandering. She smiled at Kagome, cherishing again the pleasure of being called 'grandma'. Kagome had asked permission to call her that only months after her return. Rin had quickly followed, and Kaede had found a tremendous joy in being so called. In a secret part of her mind, Kaede knew she had feared her what her last years might be. But not now, not with two grand-daughters in spirit for a family.

"Hey, old woman, you gonna keep grinning like a drunken Buddha, or what?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome elbowed her husband, but Kaede caught the laughter in his eyes, and only shook her head.

"I am smiling no more than you, these days … grandson." His startled expression was payment enough for the rudeness, and she laughed silently as she pulled forward a cotton-wrapped package. "I thought I would gift this to your daughter." She pulled back the yellowed cloth to reveal a gleaming length of glorious emerald. Inuyasha stiffened, sniffing. Kaede nodded. "Youkai silk. Kikyo was given this by a youkai weaver, after she returned a bundle of silks stolen by a human merchant. I couldn't bear to part with it, after she died, but never found a use for it…"

"It's beautiful," whispered Kagome, leaning forward to touch it. "I'll make sure Aimiko learns to appreciate _sousubo-ue's_ gift…"

_Great-grandmother._

Kaede smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This piece takes place about one week after the birth, and five years after Kagome's return. It was written for the LiveJournal community "At First Tweak," for the prompt "Silk." A shorter version than the above was posted originally on April 20th, 2011. It one the contest.


	5. Memorial Day

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

><p><strong>Memorial Day<strong>

Steel jaws relentlessly slammed shut. From a transparent pane in its side, she peered out, calling silently as the metal monster began to move, its wheels shrieking against its steely pathway.

"No!" She was leaving. "Kagome!" He had to stop her!

But, his legs would not move. He was being dragged down, into swamp relentlessly sucking, miasma rising, choking his nose, blotting the last of her scent away. He could not move, could not hear, could not smell, could only see the red lights of the monster's tail as they mockingly blinked at him.

Gone! Gone!

… … …

"Father!"

He sat up with a rush, stared at the woman sitting next to him, and lunged into her arms. "Amiko!"

Her arms were as fierce. He clung to her, grateful for her strength even as he was ashamed of needing it. How long had it been since Kagome's death? Three months? And even so much time to prepare: Kagome had died peacefully, from old age, in his arms, and still the nightmares came!

But, he had to keep going. Forcing his emotions down, he released his daughter and stood up, looking out at the first flush of dawn. "I'm going to patrol." Maybe this time, he'd find something to take down…

He found his reach for Tessaiga blocked by her hand. "Father, no."

"Amiko—"

"When was the last time you visited Izayoi's grave?"

He flinched. Visiting his mother's grave was a lifelong habit.

But, it had been over a year.

"You won't talk to me, or my brothers, but maybe you'll talk to grandmother. Take some of mother's peonies—they're just starting to bloom."

"But, I—"

Her expression was Kagome's at its most determined. "Go."

He accepted his sword, accepted her push, accepted the flowers she piled in his arms. "Go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> One of the strongest set of memories I have of my mother is going with her to the cemeteries on Memorial Day to decorate the graves. While we usually had plastic flowers, she would also take fresh-cut peonies (or, in the latter years, as climate change caused earlier blooming, cut flowers stored in the refrigerator for a week) to leave. Consequently, peonies are my favorite flowers, and I have bushes around my place that were taken from her garden, and two times removed from grandmother's garden. Peonies are also popular in Japan, where they are known as the King of Flowers. With the prompt used for this entry to the I-B-4-Y being due on Memorial Day itself, I used the image prompt of a (passenger) train to invoke Inuyasha's nightmares, and wove a story using what the day-and the flowers-mean to me.

Originally posted on May 30, 2011. It won the contest.


	6. True Happiness

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This piece is a continuation that fits in the third position of a story arc that is not in one place. If you want to read the entire arc-which takes place the first new moon after Kagome returns permanently to the feudal era, you will need to read chapters 24 and 32 of Little Bits, then this chapter, and finally chapter 35 of Little Bits. **  
><strong>

**Happiness Is…**

Kagome stretched her arms above her head, arching her back. Bringing her hands back down, she rubbed her upper arms, feeling cold. The fire had faded to dulling embers, and the chill night was creeping inwards.

His head still pillowed in her lap, the human Inuyasha whimpered in his sleep. Looking down, Kagome saw that he was shivering. Biting her lip, Kagome dithered. She didn't want to risk waking Inuyasha, but how else to get him warmer? Perhaps she could wriggle out of her white hakui and use that for additional cover. Though she was already could enough, without shedding her jacket—

"Psst!"

She looked up, to see Shippo peering in through the bamboo curtain. Smiling in relief, she beckoned him, following up the gesture with a finger across her lips, for quiet. His bare feet were nearly soundless against the floor boards. "Can you get another cover?" She asked, in a barely voiced whisper. "Inuyasha needs it."

The kitsune nodded, and pattered towards the side of the room not lit by the candle lamp. Presently, he returned, dragging a bundle of folded cloth. Unfolding and tugging the first cloth over the prone hanyo, he then offered a second to Kagome.

She felt warmer, with the new layer over her clothes. "Thank-you, Shippo," she whispered, smiling, before letting her expression turn mock serious. "But shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He clambered up to her shoulder, ignoring her question. "How's dog-boy?" he asked, instead.

"Feverish, but he should be all right in the morning." She combed the black hair with her fingers.

"Miroku said, if the ofuda had been stronger, or the samurai a better shot, Inuyasha could've been killed."

She swallowed, and looked away from the kitsune. "I know."

"Are you still happy you came back?" he asked, after a few moments. "I mean, if Inuyasha had died, you would've come back for nothing. I mean, you haven't even been in bed with him yet, and it's not even been a moon..."

Kagome closed her eyes for a long moment, wishing that the kitsune had not decided to ask that question. Not now, not when her beloved hanyo was so injured and vulnerable. She didn't want to think about the alternative.

Still, she would not refuse the inquisitive kitsune an answer. "I do not regret—I will never regret coming back to him, Shippo," she whispered, threading her fingers through Inuyasha's black hair to touch his human ear. "I might never truly be happy again, if he had died … but I was never truly happy those three years without him." She kept her eyes on Inuyasha's pale, pain-scrunched face.

"'Happiness' can mean so many things," she mused, continuing after a pause. "I was 'happy' when I made a perfect score on a math test. I was 'happy' when mother cooked my favorites for my birthday. I was 'happy' when Eri thanked me for the help I gave her. But, true happiness … true happiness is being with the one you love more than life itself, whether it is for a day, or a lifetime. So, yes. I am happy I came back. I will always be happy I came back."

"Even if he had died?"

Her eyes stung for a moment. "Even if he'd died."

The kitsune shifted on her shoulder, but said nothing. Kagome reached up and rubbed her aching eyes, suppressing a yawn. Oh, she was tired! But, she was determined not to sleep. Not until her beloved was returned to his hanyo form again, all white hair and fangs and claws and doggie ears.

She smiled to herself.

Happiness was tweaking Inuyasha's ears.

"You know what makes me happy?" whispered Shippo.

"What?"

He giggled. "Pranking Inuyasha!"

Kagome bit down on her own giggle. "Well, don't get too happy—prank him too much, and he'll find happiness by bopping you on the head."

"Keh!"

"Shouldn't you go back to bed?" she asked, finding no counter to _that_ familiar expression.

"Not sleepy. Want me to tell you about the new tricks I played, last contest?"

She considered, and decided that listening to a prattling kitsune would be one way to stay awake. "Just keep it quiet."

"Oh, sure! Last time…"

* * *

><p><strong>And the usual post notes: <strong>This was written for the LiveJournal community FirstTweak, for the prompt "Happiness Is...". It was originally published on June 5, 2011.


	7. Trust

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

><p><strong>Trust<strong>

Inuyasha shifted from foot to foot, his ears half-flattened. "I can't go."

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, I understand why you don't want leave Kagome and Aimiko yet. But, you heard the messenger. I don't like the sound of this job—I need you along. Besides," he lowered his voice, "first, we both need the money, and second, you could use something that will make the daimyo less annoyed with you."

Inuyasha's ears flattened further. "I can't leave Aimiko. I have to protect her. I have to protect Kagome."

"When was the last time you chased off a bandit, or even a minor youkai?" Miroku asked, exasperated. "Kagome can take care of herself, and she's got the entire village, and Sango and Kaede to help, as well!"

But, Inuyasha was shaking his head. "I can't risk it," he said. "I have to protect them. I have to."

"Oi, what about me? I can help keep her safe, too!"

Inuyasha turned and glared at the kitsune who'd been listening in. "you're just a kid."

Tail bristling, Shippo stepped closer, not quite standing on tiptoe. Thanks to a growth spurt over the last year, he now came to a bit past Inuyasha's waist, rather than his knees. "I am not! Who's been practicing disguises; who went up two levels at the last exam? Who saved everyone's lives with his foxfire during the shard hunt, huh? And I can do a lot more with my foxfire now, or have you forgotten who got to that youkai first, last winter?"

Inuyasha went silent, his hands clenching and unclenching, his ears shivering, and his eyes dark with apprehension. Glancing around, Miroku took the hanyo's arm and led him around the corner of a hut, out of immediate view, then slung his arm around the red-clad shoulders. "I know it's hard to leave the kids behind. But, I can do it, because I know I can trust my wife, my neighbors, and my friends, to help protect them. Trust them, Inuyasha. Trust Shippo, and Sango, and Kagome."

"Nothing gets past me to little sister," said Shippo. "My word on it."

Inuyasha turned towards Miroku, ducking his head slightly, in an unspoken plea. Miroku hugged him again. Inuyasha breathed deep, and glanced at Shippo. "I trust you," he whispered. His gaze went back to Miroku. "Let's make it fast?"

Chuckling, Miroku slapped him on the back. "You know I always count the days 'till I'm back in Sango's arms, my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A shorter version of this piece was posted to the LiveJournal community FirstTweak, for the prompt "Foxfire." It was originally posted on June 15, 2011. It placed second.


	8. I Can't Promise

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Promise<strong>

He'd learned not to say "never again."

When Kikyo turned on him, he swore "never again" to trust, or to care, for a human.

When he lay recovering from the injuries inflicted by his brother, he swore "never again" to watch a woman die.

When he held Kagome as she cried broken-hearted, for the second miscarriage, he swore "never again" to risk such grief.

Every time, he failed.

He could not control fate or chance, or the actions of others, or even his own heart.

So, late one night, as he held his fragile, white-haired Kagome in his arms, he gave her suspicious look, when she said, "Can you make a promise? For after I'm gone?"

"What kind of promise? Better not be something about 'not missing you,' 'cause I will, and you know it."

The nest of wrinkles did not diminish the loving laughter in her smile. "Of course not, my silly hanyo," she murmured. "Besides, this isn't a promise to me. It's to yourself."

"Oh?"

"Keep your heart open to love? Losing someone hurts: we both know that. But, don't let your pain turn you away from possibilities? I want to believe you'll find love and happiness in the future. Without me."

He stared at her, preemptively hurting, not wanting to imagine loving and losing another like Kagome. And yet … to spend all his remaining life with never a companion…

"I'll try," he whispered, taking her hand and nuzzling it. "I can't promise, but… I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the LiveJournal community's "Inuyasha FanFiction Contest", for the prompt "Never Again." It was initially posted on July 5th, 2011. It won first place.


	9. Onslaught

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied. _

* * *

><p><strong>Onslaught<strong>

Lightning smashed through every opening and crevice, followed immediately by thunder that shook every timber. Aimiko let go of a nipple, ears flattened as she yowled in pain. Hands clapped over ringing ears, and people cringed.

Wind and rain hurled themselves against the hut sending sprays of water through the gap in the slightly open entrance, and through the hole in the roof, despite the covering. Three people scrambled to their feet: Rin running to the entrance to close the shoji, Shippo to dash to the corner furthest away from the combined intake, while Kagome merely backed away enough to get Aimiko out of the rain zone. Only Kaede remained next to the fire pit, heaving a great sigh as she glanced upwards at the source of her new dampness.

The storm continued to hammer the hut, and presumably the entire village. The fire spat and smoked its displeasure against the drips and mist; Shippo crouched in the corner, while Rin struggled to hold the door panel against the battering of the wind. Aimiko continued to wail, uncomforted by her mother's hugging and petting, her volume outclassed.

No one knew how long it took, before the wild fury faded to something more like normal. Rin released the quieting door, to search for drying cloths. Shippo relaxed, and Kagome sighed in relief as the baby's wails dwindled to hiccuping sobs.

They relaxed too soon. One and all-save Kaede-yelped as the shoji slammed back. Fading lightning momentarily backlit pristine, white silks and soaked fire-rat.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Wah!"

"Inuyasha!"

The taiyoukai gave Kagome a withering look as he reached up and pulled Inuyasha's limp form off his shoulder by the collar of his robe."Do not panic, miko," he said in a faintly bored tone. "He is only stunned." He released his grip, and Inuyasha crumpled soundlessly.

The fussy baby abruptly transferred to her arms as Kagome hurried to check on her unconscious mate, Kaede gently bounced the baby while calmly looking up at the disgruntled youkai. "Thank-you for bringing him back, Sesshomaru-sama. No sign of Miroku? I assume he saw the signs of the storm, and chose to take shelter."

"This Sesshomaru would not know." His silks as clean and pristine as if he hadn't been in the middle of a maelstrom, the taiyoukai glanced at the girl hovering near him. "You are well, Rin?"

She smiled up at him. "Quite well, my lord. Inuyasha-sama's hut is very sturdy."

He gave a barely perceptible nod. "I will return." Lightning flashed, and the taiyoukai vanished.

The storm faded. Silence reigned, until Aimiko reminded everyone she was still hungry.

Life returned to something resembling normalcy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written for FirstTweak, for the prompt "Thunder and Lightening." A shorter version of this piece was posted on July 13, 2011. It takes place some days after chapter eight of this series, "Trust". (10/5/2011)


	10. Touch of Home

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Touch of Home**

_(note: This directly follows chapter 9: Onslaught)_

The unexpectedly severe weather had passed on, leaving Kagome with a fussy baby and an unconscious husband. Have no option, Kagome fed Aimiko while anxiously watching Rin and Shippo strip the soaked clothes from Inuyasha's unconscious body. He was unmarked, save for a burn over his hip where Tessaiga normally rested. Directing Rin to her supply of burn lotion, Kagome glanced at Kaede who was looking very concerned.

"I worry that he was hit by lightning," murmured the old miko, as she watched her apprentice spreading the soothing lotion over the blistered skin. "Lightning may leave no mark, unless metal is carried. The burn, where he wears Tessaiga..."

Kagome switched Aimiko to her other breast. "Inuyasha was struck twice by lightning during the quest—well, three times, if you count his fight with Hiten. Surely, he'll be fine."

"We must hope his hanyo blood will suffice," said Kaede, with a sigh.

The drumming of the rain filled the world as conversation ceased. Kagome watched as Rin and Shippo worked together to settle Inuyasha on a futon brought from the back room, aware of how much the two had grown in the nine years since she had first met them. She was grateful for their presence and assistance. They had come only to visit and keep her company, and would have quickly vanished had Inuyasha returned on his own two feet.

Aimiko had just burped under her mother's patting, when Kagome saw Inuyasha's ears twitch. They twitched a second time, and then went flat, as Inuyasha whimpered. Rolling on his side, the hanyo reached up to cover his ears. "Stop it," he said blurrily. "Hurts. Kagome. Where's Kagome?"

Holding Aimiko, Kagome lurched to her feet and hurried around the fire-pit, kneeling beside him on the futon. "I'm here, Inuyasha."

But, he did not seem to hear her, calling her name over and over, between plaints about pain and asking for 'it' to stop. Kagome bit her lip, then decided. Laying Aimiko on the futon, she leaned over.

"Be careful, child," cautioned Kaede. "If he can't hear—if he doesn't know where he is..."

"Inuyasha won't hurt me." Reaching out, Kagome combed her finger's through the hanyo's bangs.

He froze, silenced. She placed her hand on top of his. Letting go of his ear, he grasped her hand. "Kagome?"

She touched his face with her other hand, drawing it down his cheek, then using it to turn his head. She kissed him.

"Kagome," he mumbled as their lips moved against each other. "Aimiko?"

She pulled away, then reached down, and picked up the baby, bringing Aimiko's face in touch with his. Though his eyes remained squeezed shut and his ears remained flattened, Inuyasha nuzzled Aimiko's face. He sighed. "Aimiko," he murmured. Clawed hands moving slowly, carefully, he took hold of his baby girl and pulled her close. "Home..."

Kagome smiled. She would wait at least until morning, before worrying.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A shorter version of this was posted to the "At First Tweak" LiveJournal community, for the prompt "Unexpected Weather." It was originally posted on November 5, 2011. It took first place. (11/26/11)


	11. Sneaky Acts

**Disclaimer**: _This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

_**Author's Note:** This takes place the next morning after the previous chapter.  
><em>

* * *

><p><p>

**Sneaky Acts**

Making the morning fire, Kagome worried. Inuyasha was awake, but in obvious pain, barely able to hear over the noise in his ears. When she looked up, however, she had to smile, as Aimiko was contentedly gnawing on one of his fingers, making little growling noises.

Inuyasha's head snapped around, proving that not all his senses were deadened. "Sesshomaru."

Wondering why the taiyoukai was back, Kagome called an invitation. Expression as inscrutable as usual, the taiyoukai gave Inuyasha a long look, before glancing at Kagome. "Rin is still here."

A squeal from the other room. "Oh, no! I'm not dressed!"

Something about the taiyoukai's stance suggested discomfort. Not stopping to think, Kagome scooped up Aimiko, boldly placing her in Sesshomaru's hands. "Why don't you get acquainted with your niece while you wait?"

A startled look. Both hands cradled the baby and brought her up, face to face. Golden eyes met golden eyes. Tiny ears pricked. A nose sniffed. And then, Aimiko giggled and reached out with tiny, clawed hands.

It wasn't long before she was gnawing on one of his fingers.

Youki rose, subtle, firmly controlled, going somewhere. Kagome kept her attention on the taiyoukai, hiding her grin.

The inner door opened, and Aimiko was back in her arms. Sesshomaru offered Rin a set of combs, claiming he'd dropped them the night before rescuing Inuyasha. They left, and Kagome dropped down by a pain-free, madly-ear-twitching Inuyasha. He took Aimiko and sniffed her over thoroughly, to the baby's giggly amusement.

"He used his youki to speed your healing."

"Keh." He scowled. "Damn, tickling, ruff."

"You thanked him, I hope."

"Not so you could hear."

She laughed. "As long as he heard."

"Feh!"

Kagome snuggled, grateful to have a brother-in-law who only seemed to disdain the hanyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the prompt "Making Fire", for the "At First Tweak" LiveJournal community. It was originally posted on December 3, 2011. (12/18/2011)


	12. Midnight Promise

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Promise<strong>

Even for hanyo eyes, green and red were difficult to distinguish in the half-moonlit night. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate, and the green shawl he'd found and bought several years ago because it matched the green of her old school uniform. "You warm enough, wench?" he asked, for the horrific storm of the night before had brought with it unseasonable cold.

"Ka-go-me," she corrected, with a ripple of amusement in her voice.

"Kagome-wench." He buried his nose in her neck and snuffled her neck.

"Oh, you," she said, exasperated. "Yes, I'm warm enough."

"Good." He let his hands move, searching for the lump that was the baby sling under the shawl. "And Aimiko?"

A yip cut off any answer Kagome might have made, and the lump began to move, vigorously. Kagome sighed and pulled the baby out of the sling and into the open. "At least she slept during the ride," she commented, trying to tuck the wriggling baby into one arm.

"Keh. Smart pup." Inuyasha peered over Kagome's shoulder. Aimiko was still wriggling against the blanket she was wrapped in. He noticed that the tiny ears were flat against her skull. "Why'd you wrap her up so tight?"

"To keep her warm, of course," snapped Kagome, as she struggled to keep Aimiko still. The baby growled.

"Here, let me." Inuyasha released Kagome and stepped forward, scooping Aimiko out of Kagome's arms before she could say yay or nay. He found the ends of the blanket and pulled them free, loosening the swaddling. With a chortle, Aimiko pulled her arms out, reaching out to Inuyasha's face, with a beaming grin, and pricked-forward ears.

Inuyasha held her close, snuffling her hair. Aimiko squealed, grabbing his hair with both hands. "Haven't you had enough of her today?" asked Kagome, amusement back in her voice. "You only let go of her, when she had to nurse, or needed to be changed."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scratched gently behind one tiny ear, totally without embarrassment. He had pretended to feel ill most of the day, despite the youki his brother had given him, just to have the excuse to stay inside and keep his precious baby to himself. The excuse had worn thin, at least in Kagome's eyes, by evening. It had been her suggestion that he take her and the baby to their favorite overlook. "You got her all to yourself for eight days: and she missed me. Didn't you—"

He stiffened as he felt the youki surge nearby, and then relaxed slightly as he recognized the source. Freeing his right hand, he turned, feeling Kagome move closer, putting her body in contact with his. Sesshomaru alighted, hair and fur swirling gently in a self-created breeze. The taiyoukai's eyes didn't even glance at his face, focusing instead on the part-youkai child.

Inuyasha kept a growl from his throat with an effort, though he could not stop his ears from lowering. He hadn't liked the fact that Kagome had put Aimiko in Sesshomaru's hands that morning, and he didn't like the attention Sesshomaru was giving her one little bit. And what was Sesshomaru doing back in the area already?

His discomfort and wariness went unnoticed by the baby. Sniffing, she turned her head, caught sight of Sesshomaru, and squealed, dropping her double handful of hair and almost lunging out of his arm in a clear effort to go to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha hastily brought his other hand up to steady her position, trying to swallow his sense of shock and hurt. His baby girl wanted to be with Sesshomaru? The person who had hurt him, scorned him, hated him, even denied their blood relationship for so long: and his baby, his little girl, wanted to go to him?

Sesshomaru finally flicked his attention to Inuyasha's face, giving him a long, searching stare, as Aimiko squealed and wriggled. Finally, without a hint of change in his expression, held both hands out. "May I?"

Inuyasha froze, his mind unable to process that simple query. Sesshomaru had been acting more like a brother since the destruction of the Shikon no Tama. And, yes, Inuyasha knew he trusted Sesshomaru in most things, and knew that his half-brother had come to accept his existence and no longer regarded him as something worthless. But, Sesshomaru, wanting to hold Inuyasha's baby girl? Sesshomaru, willing to hold a mixed-blooded baby? Willing to show interest? Sesshomaru who had never once displayed interest or kindness to his half-brother, when Inuyasha was a boy?

In the end, it was Kagome who plucked Aimiko from his arm and placed the baby into the waiting hands. Inuyasha shivered once from head to foot, and might have lunged forward to reclaim Aimiko, had Kagome not quickly put an arm around him. Inuyasha found a hand and squeezed it, trying to concentrate on Kagome's closeness and to not squeeze too hard, as opposed to thinking about the horrified thought: Sesshomaru had his hands on his little girl!

"Her youkai blood is strong." Inuyasha twitched, his full attention snatched back to the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru's look in his direction was bland, and he seemed totally oblivious to the fact that the baby had somehow gotten both hands on the tip of his moko-moko and was half-buried in fur. "Much stronger than I would have expected from a hanyo's get—except maybe yours."

Something shifted in the taiyoukai's expression, and in his aura, and Inuyasha caught the slightest hint of a smile. The realization that his half-brother was actually amused at the situation was somehow a key. Inuyasha found his paralyzed dread draining away, as the more recently grown feelings for his brother surfaced. Inuyasha relaxed, knowing that Sesshomaru meant no harm to his daughter.

But, his words triggered an underlying worry, which had been plaguing him since before Aimiko's birth. "Will it be too strong?" He whispered. "Will—will Aimiko have problems like me?"

Sesshomaru gave him a thoughtful look, then glanced down at the baby who was burbling happily in the midst of his fur. "I do not know," he said finally.

Inuyasha bit back a pang of fear and dismay. If even Sesshomaru couldn't tell: what was he to do? He couldn't let Aimiko be vulnerable to that horrible possibility. But, how was he to stop it? Was he even strong enough to seal her blood, when his own had to be sealed by his father's fang?

Sesshomaru was suddenly in his face, slipping Aimiko back into his arms, his eyes a lambent green-gold in the moonlight. "Aimiko will be protected, otouto," he said, his gaze steel and adamant. "She will not transform."

And, with a flurry of wind, Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha went to his knees, his legs suddenly weak. He shook, clutching the wailing Aimiko. Kagome knelt before him, and touched his face. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her through rising tears, the green and red of her shawl and hakama the same shade of black in silhouette. "He accepts her," he whispered. "Sesshomaru will protect Aimiko."

She gave him a somewhat puzzled look. "Well, of course. She's his niece, after all. Why wouldn't he?"

He only shook his head, unable to explain, not having known himself the depth of his fear that Sesshomaru would reject his niece as he had once rejected his brother. "He accepts her," he could only repeat.

Kagome understood then, or chose not to question. She pulled him into a hug, and held him why he cried, knowing now, for sure, that his daughter would have a safer childhood, than his had ever been.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the prompt "Red and Green", on the LiveJournal community At First Tweak. It was originally posted on 12/18/2011. It won the contest. (2/15/2012)


	13. Understanding

**Understanding**

Kagome thought Inuyasha's visit with Sesshomaru's mother had resolved their problem; solved the cause of his depression and refusal to touch her since her second miscarriage.

It hadn't.

Sango's admission that she was pregnant again made Kagome start counting days. She realized that while Inuyasha had been as intimate as she could wish, he had avoided intercourse the last two times she should have been fertile.

That hurt. Her first instinct was to storm him, crying out and demanding answers.

Experience and love calmed that first reaction. Nearly four years since her return, Inuyasha still did not easily talk about his feelings. She did not want him to feel trapped; to feel forced to speak. She did not want to see panic in his eyes.

She fixed some of his favorites for supper, and ignored his wary looks during the meal, chattering about inconsequentials. After, she requested a ride, to which he happily agreed. Kagome enjoyed the wind and the feel of his strong body, emptying her mind in a kind of meditation.

It took little prompting to end under Goshinboku. He turned to face her as she slid down. Kagome smiled and thanked him, but noticed that his left ear was twitching, and he was tensing.

She wasn't surprising. He must surely have been filling guilty, and dreading her reaction. She rubbed his ear until it stopped twitching. Then, she seated herself, and let the tree's calming presence flow through her. Eyes closed, Kagome waited, and then asked,

"Inuyasha, do you still want children?"

He gasped. She heard his harsh breathing; felt his aura shaking. Kagome waited, breathing in the patience of the tree.

Inuyasha snatched her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm—sorry."

She rubbed his back. "I forgive you," she murmured. "Just—why?"

"I-I'm afraid." His voice caught. "I-I smell you in heat, smell your desire, and I—I remember. It was so awful, and-and Sesshomaru's mother, she refused to say why they didn't have any more pups…"

"Oh, Inuyasha." She hugged him as hard as she could. "I'm afraid, too."

He held her away, surprised. "You are?"

Kagome dried his cheekbones with her thumbs. "Yes." She didn't say 'of course'. "Even in my time, pregnancies go wrong, even with all their medicine. I'm afraid. But, I still want to try."

"You could have had children with a human," he whispered.

"I chose you."

Fresh tears spangled his eyes. He opened his mouth, but Kagome forestalled any self-deprecating words, grabbing his side locks, pulling his face down for kiss. He responded enthusiastically, but complained when they came up for air. "Why do you always pull my hair? Even that first time."

She laughed softly. "It works, doesn't it?"

They kissed again, and Kagome felt his tension easing. She gave herself to the moment, knowing she'd have to raise the issue again when her fertile time came, but confident he would come through.

She only hoped that fates would finally be kind...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This piece was written for the prompt 'Trapped' for the Inuyasha FanFiction community on LiveJournal. It was originally posted on January 9, 2012. This piece takes place several months after (the separate oneshot "Intervention." (2/15/2012)


	14. Uncle

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Uncle<strong>

From downhill came a squeal and the sound of tearing cloth. Beside him, Rin stifled a giggle. Sesshomaru glanced at the young maiden, giving her a silent query.

"I shouldn't laugh," she whispered, eyes dancing as they heard the Inuyasha's half-strangled swearing. "Aimiko's always tearing her clothes, trying to climb trees, or rocks, or jumping over bushes. Inuyasha and Kagome have been arguing for months: she wants him to ask you to help him find some fire-rat clothing for Aimiko, but he says she should just use that green youkai silk Kaede gave them, but she says it's too fine for play clothes, and he should just swallow his pride and ask you."

That explained some of the odd comments and questions Inuyasha had been making, the last few times he had visited.

"Oji! Oji!" Sesshomaru saw a small figure sprinting up the hill. Inuyasha was losing ground even before he glanced up and abruptly slowed. Aimiko flung herself into a leap well short of the tree he was standing under: seeing that she would miss her goal, Sesshomaru instantly moved to catch her. "Sesshomaru-oji!" she caroled, grinning hugely, as he tried not to react to the dirt, the scratches, and the torn yukata that was flapping open thanks to an absent obi. "Aimiko smelled you!"

"Did you?" He settled her on his hip. "I shall have to hide my scent."

She giggled. "Aimiko smell Rin, too! Rin can't hide hers!"

"Indeed."

Inuyasha trudged up to join them, ears akimbo, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I will obtain new clothes for Aimiko," Sesshomaru declared.

Inuyasha reddened. "I don't-"

Sesshomaru caught his gaze and held it. "This 'oji' insists.'

White ears shivered as eyes held for long moments, then relaxed, along with shoulders. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru felt pleased.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the prompt "New Clothes", for the First Tweak LiveJournal community. It was originally posted on May 6th, 2012. It won the contest. (6/24/2012)


	15. It's Different Now

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Different Now<strong>

Inuyasha searched. He caught five-year-old Aimiko's scent in the same direction as voices, and hurried, apprehensive.

He stopped cold.

"Fifteen!"

"Keep it up!"

Sixteen!"

"Go, girl!"

"Seventeen!"

Inuyasha stared.

"Eighteen!"

Children and adults. Smiles. Laughter. Cheering.

"Nineteen!"

In the center—

"Twenty!"

Aimiko started. The ball fell, accompanied by groans.

"Papa!" Aimiko ran and jumped into his arms, grinning. "Did you see what I can do?"

Inuyasha managed a smile. "Yes. Who taught you?"

"'Roki-'toki did!" She giggled. "He was playing, I wanted to play, too, and they said I couldn't do it 'cause I was a girl, 'Roki-'toki' bet Kei that he could teach me, and I'd be able to keep the ball up just as long as any of the boys, and—oh, no! Now, I have to start over!"

Down she went, back to the circle. "That one doesn't count! Papa surprised me! Let me go again!"

Argument ensued, Miroku's eldest son championing Aimiko.

Inuyasha watched, not quite shaking. Miroku, chuckling, slung his arm over Inuyasha's shoulders.

"She's a natural. Did you ever learn?"

Remembrance and pain, amazement and joy tangled and gripped: Inuyasha fought: he was far too old to bawl. "I—tried," he whispered. "Guests were at the palace, playing. I ran up ... one called me a stinking hanyo, threw the ball. I went after it, came back ... they'd left."

Hand gripped shoulder. "It's different now, isn't it? Aimiko has friends, you have friends, and Kagome, you're accepted..."

Inuyasha wanted to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written for the prompt "Ball or Bawl" for the Issekiwa community. It was originally posted on March 14, 2012. It took first place.

"'Roki-'toki" is Aimiko's mangling of 'Hiroki-otoki' (cousin Hiroki), Miroku's son.

(12/26/2012)


	16. Remembrance

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Remembrance<strong>

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. Getting up, he walked to the wicker chest, removed the top item, then crept outside.

Seated on the porch, he examined the emerald cloth in the moonlight, careful not to snag it with his claws. It smelled distinctly different from human-made silk, though any youki had long since been purified.

Why had Kaede given to Aimiko, what had once belonged to Kikyo? Ever since she had given it, and told the story of how Kikyo had obtained the youkai silk, his mind had been stuck on thinking about her. He didn't want to dwell on thoughts about his former love: he hadn't thought much about her in years. But, now, as if his thoughts were a fly stuck in a spiderweb, he could not stop himself from thinking about her, remembering, and feeling nervous and apprehensive.

The shoji slid back. "Hey."

He looked up. Kagome stood there, dressed in a simple yukata, a snoozing Aimiko in her baby sling. She smiled, sitting beside him. "Can't sleep?"

He looked away, shoulders hunching. "The cloth … it made me … I—I've been thinking about Kikyo all day."

"What's wrong with that?"

Inuyasha looked at her, startled. "You don't mind?"

Kagome smiled. "Why should I? She was important to you and Kaede. She was important to the village. Why shouldn't you remember Kikyo? Don't you, doesn't Kaede, want to tell stories about Kikyo, to keep her memory alive?"

Inuyasha stared at her, finally recalling the times they had spent that first year or so, talking about Kikyo. He remembered times when he had overheard Kagome asking Kaede about her sister. He relaxed, apprehension draining away. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pulled Kagome close.

"You're right," he murmured, nuzzling her hair and sighing. "Thank-you."

She snuggled. "Silly dog-boy."

"Keh."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the prompt "Spiderweb" for the At First Tweak LiveJournal community. It was originally posted on April 4, 2012. It took third place.

This follows the events in chapter 4, Sousobe, and references the story "Spider Silk."

(12/26/2012)


	17. To Meet Mother

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>To Meet Mother<strong>

Kagome slid down from Inuyasha's back. "What is this place?" she asked turning. A pond lay down the hill, its banks a riot of irises. A massive tree, its trunk greater in width than her own height dominated the grassy slope. "It's beautiful—oh." She stared at the lump of gray stone rising amid a tangle of grass and flowers. "What's that?"

"It's..." Kagome looked up sharply at the hesitant tone in Inuyasha's voice. Pink tinged his cheeks, and he was watching her with a mingling of apprehension and shy embarrassment. "It's my mother's grave," he whispered, left ear atilt. "I-I come here and talk to her. I wanted—I know she's not really here, I mean she died years ago, but I-I wanted to—introduce you to her. To—to show her, um, to show her the girl who likes me enough to—to leave her family and everything."

"Oh, Inuyasha, that's so sweet!" Kagome flung herself on the hanyo. "You have to introduce me to your mother—and tell me all about her!" She hugged him harder, then noticed an odd hardness inside his kimono. Pulling back, she pressed the lump. "What's this?"

"Oh." Inuyasha reached inside his kimono and removed a small, four-sided wind-chime bell, depending from a metal leaf, which was mounted a delicate, painted butterfly. "Miroku got this for me last year—it's a long story—and, well, I'd been thinking of bringing it here, but if I left it, I was afraid it'd disappear and..."

"I'm sure your mother will understand if it's just here for visits," Kagome murmured. She stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Why don't you hang it on the tree, and then introduce me?"

Relaxing, smiling, he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written for the prompt "Windchime" for the "At First Tweak" LiveJournal community. It was originally posted on March 7, 2012. It won the contest. (1/4/2013)


	18. Heat in All the Right Places

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Heat in All the Right Places<strong>

"Oh..." Kagome groaned in delight as she popped her head out of the water. "This feels sooo good!"

"Keh."

Kagome looked at her lover, restlessly prowling the rocky shore, stripped to his fundoshi in the full moonlight, but Tessaiga drawn and glowing. The heatwave of the past days had abated enough that the villagers had retreated to uneasy sleep in their huts. They were finally alone...

"Come on in and cool off."

"Keh! I'm not like you weak humans, melting in the heat all the time!"

"I like the heat ... when it's in the right places..." Her voice was low.

"Huh?" He turned. He stared.

The tops of her breasts were just barely out of the water, her nipples revealed and hidden by the moving liquid. Her wet skin gleamed under the full moon. She gave Inuyasha a seductive smile. Slowly, sensuously, she raised her arms, caressing her breasts, then running her fingers through her hair. "I've cooled off ... but I could use some warmth..."

He was knee-deep in the water before he stopped, eyes wide, ears pricked, nose flaring. Tessaiga pulsed, and for a moment, she saw the cheek stripes and the red eyes.

She drifted backwards, crooked a finger. "Come ... here..."

He came. Plunged the tip of Tessaiga into the riverbed, then grabbed her, plunging his heated tongue into her mouth. She grabbed him back, one hand pulling at his hair, the other digging into his back as she hooked a leg around him. How she wanted him! Her shorter menstrual cycle had brought her fertile phase into sync with the full moon, and how she was hoping that this time, he would forget his fears, would take her, would help her make the baby she wanted so badly ...

He gave her heat, in all the right places.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written for the prompt 'Heatwave,' for the "At First Tweak" community on LiveJournal. It was originally posted on July 1st, 2012. It won the contest.

This is the encounter that led to Aimiko's birth...

(1/18/2013)


	19. Uncle's Gifts

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Uncle's Gifts<strong>

"Look at me! I look like Papa!"

Aimiko pirouetted. Kagome smiled at her daughter, then slanted her gaze sideways. "Thank-you very much, Sesshomaru-sama. It will be wonderful not to worry that Aimiko will tear or wear out her clothing."

He tilted an eyebrow. "I detect hesitation, miko."

She blushed. "I'm just worried, I'll have trouble getting her out of those clothes, even to wash up. Inuyasha's almost impossible to get out of his fire-rat, and I'm afraid she'll copy him..."

"Hey!" An indignant bark, ignored.

"Hn." The taiyoukai inclined his head, and then produced—seemingly from nowhere—another gift. Kagome shook out a small, brightly-colored yukata. Aimiko spotted it and squealed.

"Is that for me, too? Pretty!"

"Of course."

She bounded into his arms. "Thank-you, uncle! I love my clothes!"

Rin giggled. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha growled, jealous.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, eyes dancing. Sotto-voce: "I think Inuyasha wants your attention, honorable brother-in-law."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, and smiled. Just a little. White ears popped upright, then flattened. Aimiko was deposited in her mother's arms.

"Run, Inuyasha..." A whisper.

The hanyo bolted. The taiyoukai didn't move until Inuyasha vanished over the hilltop. Then, abruptly, he was gone.

"Ohhh... Papa and Uncle ran away. How come?"

Kagome smiled at her daughter. "They're going to practice with their swords; somewhere safe."

"Is uncle going to give Papa pretty clothes, too?"

Kagome stifled a giggle. Rin was less restrained. "Papa doesn't want clothes," Kagome said. "What Papa wants is time with his brother, alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This was written for the prompt "Wash and Wear", for the LiveJournal community IY Issekiwa. It was originally posted on July 19th, 2012. It took second.

This is a sequel to chapter 14 (Uncle).

(1/19/2013)


	20. Basket Weaver

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>The Basket Weaver<strong>

Her feet yet unsure in tabi and straw sandals, more eager than careful to reach an herbal plant she spotted, Kagome paid insufficient attention to the ground and paid the price. She yelped as she landed on her gathering basket, as it crunched and cracked, sending some few splintered ends into her clothes. Biting her lip and blinking back tears, she rolled off the ruined basket and sat up.

Inuyasha was supposedly on the far side of the village, repairing a hut, but she wasn't surprised when he leaped into view before she had pulled out more than one splintered reed. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

"I fell on the basket." Forlornly, she lifted it. "What am I going to tell Chikako? She just gave them to me a week ago!" Kagome had been surprised and touched at the gifts that had appeared in her new house, despite the unease and even disapproval of her marriage.

Inuyasha took the basket, his expression odd. "She ... doesn't have to know."

She blinked. "I'll have to replace it—she's the basket weaver—how is she not going to know?"

Red rose up his face, as he looked away, his left ear twitching madly. "'Cause ... um... I'll replace it."

"You?" She stared at him. "You can make baskets?"

His blush darkened. "I taught myself as a kid—needed a way to carry and store stuff. Kaede found out; made arrangements with Chikako. I make them, Kaede blesses them, Chikako sells them to the traders who don't know I made them, and I get a bit of money." He gave her an apprehensive look across his hunched shoulders.

"You don't ... mind, do you?"

She stared, then laughed delightedly. "That's wonderful, Inuyasha! You'll teach me, won't you?"

He looked at her, ears perking, shy smile developing. "You want ... keh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This drabble was written for the prompt 'Basket', for the "At First Tweak" community on LiveJournal. It was originally posted on July 29th, 2012. (01/24/2013).


	21. Great-Granddaughter

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Great-Granddaughter<strong>

Her hair was almost pure white, her eyesight was fading, and her joints ached and refused to let her indulge in her taste for weeding her garden. Nevertheless, Kaede was content. She soaked in the early morning sun, seated on the bench Inuyasha had built, and watched her two 'granddaughters' weeding and gossiping.

Rin giggled. Kaede looked at her, then the direction of Rin's gaze. "Kagome-chan, I think Aimiko's going to need a bath."

Kagome sighed. "She always needs a bath. Aimiko, baby, please stop digging holes in grandma-Kaede's garden."

Kaede shook her head mentally, bemused that the young woman apparently had still not learned that babies did not respond to polite requests. Fortunately, her garden was not truly at risk from the hole that the baby was vigorously digging in the soft dirt at the garden's edge. Nevertheless, to spare Kagome's embarrassment, the elderly woman clicked her tongue. "Aimiko-chan."

The baby's head popped up, ears rotating forward. Kaede patted the bench beside her. "Why don't you come visit an old woman, Aimiko-chan?"

"Kaede-sobo-ue, she'll get your clothes dirty."

Kaede smiled. "I've never minded dirt," she said, not looking away from the little girl. She patted the bench again. "Aimiko-chan?"

A giggle, and a huge, beaming grin answered her. Falling forward, she began to crawl rapidly towards Kaede, taking a direct route into the garden and through the nearest row.

"Aimiko!" Kagome, despairing.

The little girl stopped, turning her head to look towards her mother, ears drooping.

"It's all right, Kagome. They'll survive a little trampling. Aimiko?"

Aimiko looked back at her. Kaede smiled, but the girl still looked uncertain and unhappy. "It's all right, Aimiko-chan," said Kaede, pitching her voice as warm and comforting as possible, leaning forward, and stretching out a hand. "Come to great-grandma?"

A look of determination passed over the girl's face. Shifting her weight onto her hands, she bounced tentatively, then straightened her legs, thrusting her butt into the air. A rock, another, and then she reared up, standing, arms spread wide. She wobbled, looked apt to fall back onto her bottom, but somehow kept her balance. One foot moved forward. She wobbled again, but still didn't fall. Kaede found herself holding her breath as the baby took a second step, feeling astounded, and then, increasingly, delighted. A fourth, a fifth. The wobbling threatened to overwhelm the baby's balance, but instead of plopping back down, the little girl's legs increased their pace. One-two-three-four, and then Aimiko fetched against the bench, fingers extended and claws scrabbling at the wood to preserve her balance, and she let out a high squeal of sheer glee.

Kaede laughed, scratching behind the white ears. "Aren't you the just the cleverest little great-granddaughter ever? With the whitest hair, and the cutest little ears..."

Aimiko giggled and leaned into the caresses, and if dirt transferred from girl to old miko, Kaede didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the prompt 'Garden,' for the LiveJournal community ib4y2. It was originally posted on July 29th, 2012. It won the contest.


	22. Grandson

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>Grandson<strong>

Inuyasha paused his jog. Kagome and Rin were elsewhere, but Kaede was seated on her bench, Aimiko sprawled across her lap and arm, bonelessly asleep. Kaede was stroking the white hair, her expression radiant with joy and contentment.

His breath caught. He knew the old miko was fond of his daughter, and yet, something about the scene was so right and perfect—

Kaede was the girl who had become an old woman in a blink of unawareness that was fifty years. She was the woman who had accepted his presence, scolded him and fed him, when she should have hated and despised him for his supposed role in her sister's death. She had spelled the hated kotodamu around his neck, and then supported him and listened to him through three long years without Kagome. And, now, she was 'grandmother' to his little family … a family that for too long, he had never believed he could have …

Kaede looked up, smiled, and beckoned. Sitting down beside her, Inuyasha started to reach for Aimiko, then hesitated.

"She walked this morning," murmured Kaede. "Came right up to this bench."

His breath caught again. "She did? She kept trying to stand up yesterday, but kept falling."

"She was good and ready today—she just really wanted to get to great-grandma."

"Feh." Delighted and regretful both, Inuyasha felt emotion rising. "Have I ever thanked you for everything you've done for me? Us?"

She petted his thigh. "You're a good man, grandson."

"Keh!"

Silence and a blush.

"Grandma."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the prompt "Good and Ready" for the IY Issekiwa community on LiveJournal. It was originally posted on on August 16th, 2012. It won the contest. (01/25/2013).


	23. The Stalk

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

><p><strong>The Stalk<strong>

She was a cat, stalking her prey. One paw at a time, she silently crawled, watching closely for any sign that her prey was awakening. He slumbered peacefully, his back to her. She thought of leaping onto to her prey. But, that would probably make Daddy wake up cross, which wasn't good. He was supposed to wake up when she couldn't sleep any more. Tonight, he hadn't. And so, invention. She liked cats…

Paw forward, pause. Paw forward. Longer pause. He still hadn't sensed her! Aimiko suppressed a giggle of excitement. Paw forward, and freeze. The prey was still unaware. Aimiko reached out one small, clawed 'paw', and began to tickle-

Inuyasha was normally a light sleeper, and was remarkably ticklish when his guard was down. He reacted vehemently, rousing instantly, twisting up and about, lashing out with a hand, only failing to sink claws into flesh because his mind woke up and recognized what he had grabbed.

He glared, ears flat, breathing hard, a growl rumbling. Aimiko whimpered, ears lowering, shoulders hunching, twisting her head to the side and looking up contritely. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Mmmm … Inuyasha … what?" A sleepy mumble came from behind him.

Inuyasha sighed. "Aimiko's awake. Go back to sleep, lover."

"'kay…"

A very little bit later, two red-clad figures were on top of the hill near their house, the smaller comfortably ensconced on Inuyasha's hip, explaining.

"A cat, eh?"

Aimiko nodded. "Not bad, for a kitten," he observed, half-smiling. "But, why don't you be a pup now?"

"Huh?"

He smirked. "You run. I chase. And when I catch you…"

She ran. He followed, and caught her, only when far enough away for squeals and laughter not to be heard, as they wrestled and played to two inu hearts' content.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This was written for the prompt 'Ticklish', for the LiveJournal community "At First Tweak." It was originally posted on January 13th, 2013. (11/2/2013)


End file.
